Full Ninja Alchemist
by Suuiren
Summary: Naruto, 12 years old, returns back to Konoha to face the sins and devils that he created 6 years ago with Alchemy. AUFusion Universe with Full Metal Alchemist.


Disclaimer: Will apply to all preceding chapters after this, I do NOT own Naruto or FMA or any other affiliates that may be mentioned later that is copyrighted. I don't even know if this idea is original but hey, everything has to be stolen at least once!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Naruto – First Person_

Full Ninja Alchemist

By Suiiren

People cannot gain anything without giving something in return.  
To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.  
That is alchemy's first law of _Equivalent Exchange_.

-----

Back then I thought that was the only truth that existed in the world.

-----

_I was always hated back then, when I was younger and even before that. They never hit me or hurt me physically; they just stared at me with ice cold eyes. Eyes that bore through me telling me that I was nothing but an unwanted existence, eyes that hated me, eyes that wanted me to disappear._

_It wasn't always like that; I remembered seeing a man who had eyes and hair similar to mine when I was still in that place. I wasn't born yet but I could remember seeing him and many other people who came in to see me everyday. He was the only one who smiled at me, even then, before I was born, the hate had already started. I do not remember much of what they said back then but I did remember the names Alchemy, Yeegar, and Orochimaru._

_I remembered the man named Yeegar being killed by the one named Orochimaru, I remembered Orochimaru calling me a failure, I remembered the fear back then when Orochimaru was going to kill me but he didn't. The man that looked like me came in and saved me before that happened. He fought Orochimaru and almost won but then some man named the Third had let him get away. I remembered Orochimaru saying, "I am not interested in failed experiments Fourth. If you want that thing you can have it." _

_I do not remember much after being born or coming out from the place I was created but I did remember seeing the man like me looking at me sadly one more time before he had died. I remembered feeling his cold body hold me as he slowly died . . . all I did was cry, because before he held me he did something that gave me a stomach ache. But I do remember him calling me Naruto as he held me and the words Hero and Legacy. I guess he was my father or the closest thing to it, he was the first father that I had but he would not be the last._

_A few tears had passed and I grew up to be a troublemaker, I always made trouble everyone because that was the only way that made everyone look at me and recognize what I did. When I made someone angry or laugh at me, it meant that they weren't looking at me with hate in their eyes. And at least that way I wasn't ignored . . . but that was how I had stumbled on to it. _

_It was hidden in one of the endless halls of scrolls and books that were "supposedly" hidden from the public for their own safety. But if you were to ask me there are a lot of things in my village that was not safe at all. Like that man who had killed all his family and left only his little brother alive. It was because of that I was going create the biggest prank ever! You know, like burning down the whole library only to find that I had hidden all the scrolls and books. But instead I had found it, the book about Alchemy:_

"_Alchemy is the science of changing the micro molecular cells of an object and reanimating its cellular structure to a form something that is completely different or not, depending on what the alchemist wants. For instance, with alchemy, you can turn lead into gold, turn seeds into trees, and you can even alter the biological make-up of living animals." _

_That was what I read when I first picked up the book and turned to the first page but what was stranger was how I was able to read the strange language that was in it. It was nothing like what I was taught at the academy. It was also filled with some one else's writing that did not make much sense, the person had written and drawn various pictures in the book. Later, I would learn that they were the notes of Mr. Yeegar and the pictures were Alchemy arrays._

_I kept on reading until I had gotten to a part that had interested me: _

"_Though altering the genetic make-up of an animal is considered illegal in most countries to use Alchemy on humans is absolutely forbidden. To use Alchemy on a living or dead person is considered a taboo."_

_And there was a written message next to it that read:_

"_Is it taboo to bring back those who you love that shouldn't have died?" –Yeegar, 6/10_

_And what he wrote made sense to me too. Was it wrong to bring back those who you loved that shouldn't have died? It was then that I had decided;_

_I would bring my father back to life using alchemy._

_That was one year ago that I had stumbled upon Mr. Yeegar's book, but in one year I had learned a lot, at least, enough to bring back my father. I do not know why I learned to use Alchemy so fast and proficiently but I guess it was because of my other father, Mr. Yeegar, the Alchemist who created me and with what that I would bring back the only father that has ever looked at me with love._

_I love my father and it was probably my fault that he died, things will be made right again once I bring him back._

_-Naruto's Book of Alchemy, Naruto 4/18_

Naruto painfully closed the book as he got closer towards the gates of Konoha. It had been a long wait but finally he would see his old home and that old man again, it had been almost six years since the last time they had met and it had been six years since that incident had occurred. He was a bit terrified, happy, and nervous as he approached the gates of Konoha.

'They still have these large walls,' thought Naruto as he saw a man jump down and approach him. 'These walls are as thick and as menacing as ever, I just hope the old man Hokage is still alive.'

"Halt!" yelled the man loudly as he looked at Naruto. "What is your name, reason for business here, and do you have a pass port?"

"Anno, actually I don't have a passport and my business here is to return back to my house and become Hokage." said Naruto nervously as he scratched the back of his head nervously and giving the guard the largest smile in his life. " . . . and my name is Elric Uzumaki Naruto."

The guard looked dumbfounded as he stared at Naruto but then he suddenly gave Naruto a smack in the head and said, "Damn kids! I thought I told you guys to stop playing your stupid tricks on me! I'm not that stupid! Now, stop bothering me and go back to your training in the fields, I know your just trying to skip out on training! Besides, you're not even a Genin yet, brat. You still have a long ways to become Hokage and you also have to be able to get past me. Now go back to your Academy teacher." shooed the guard at Naruto as jumped back up to the guard tower.

"Who was that?" asked another guard as the one who dispatched Naruto returned.

"Just another lazy Academy student who wanted a day off and become Hokage." replied the other annoyed.

The other guard smiled as he replied, "You know, it could be worse that cursed kid might return and become Hokage. What was his name again . . . I remember, it was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hah, don't you joke around! If you say that it might just come true!" screamed the other guard back as they both began to laugh oblivious to the fact that the real Naruto was just walking away scratching the bump on his head.

* * *

A/N: This is only the prologue and the first chapter should be up soon along with the chapter for my other fic, Naruto X, for those who care. So what do you guys think of this idea? I know it is very vague right now but that's what prologues are and don't expect me to throw out the whole story right away,I have to try to keep things interesting by not giving away the whole story. Thanks, any critiques, comments, and/or helpful hints/corrections will be welcomed.


End file.
